


Nudity and New Tattoos

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank being a little shit, M/M, Naked Cuddling, a very small amount of dirty talking, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So - uh...any particular reason you are naked?"</i>
</p><p>Or the short fic where Frank gets a new tattoo and somehow naked cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudity and New Tattoos

"Sugar...you home?" Gerard called out when he wasn't greeted by his boyfriend the minute he stepped inside their slightly rundown apartment, which was a bit odd; Gerard knew that Frank was off for the next few days, and unless he had gone out, he was always waiting for Gerard on the couch which was visible from the doorway, that is if he wasn't peppering Gerard's face with sloppy kisses seconds after he entered their flat.

It was possible that Frank had run to the grocery store, or he had decided to spend the afternoon with his friends, but he always texted Gerard if he planned on being absent for any amount of time, just so Gerard wouldn't worry, but Gerard had checked his phone on his way up the stairs, and he hadn't had any new messages from Frank, so maybe his boyfriend had just fallen asleep, which wouldn't surprise Gerard. Frank had never grown out of his teenage habit of needing a full ten hours of shut eye, if not more on occasion.

"In here," Frank's voice finally answered, a slight coating of irritation lacing his words, and Gerard deduced by the muffled quality of his boyfriend's tone that Frank was still in the bedroom he had left him in early this morning.

"Why is your lazy ass still in bed?" Gerard chortled fondly as he chucked off his shoes, discarding his light jacket before making his way toward where Frank was located.

"My back hurts..." Frank whined in reply, causing Gerard to roll his eyes obnoxiously, even though Frank couldn't see him just yet.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten a _giant fucking pumpkin_ tattooed on it then," Gerard teased as he finally entered the small room his boyfriend was currently ensconced in, his eyes widening in shock as he was met with Frank's completely unclothed figure lying on top of the faded sheets, the surprise knocking the air out of his lungs and causing Gerard to stumble clumsily over the threadbare carpet.

"Shut up, it looks bad ass okay?" Frank shot back, his head lifting up slightly so he could grace Gerard with one of his winning smiles, the minute trace of a grimace distorting the upturn of his lips by a small margin.

"It does..." Gerard mumbled, his eyes raking over the very nice view he had of Frank's ass from this angle. " _So_ \- uh...any particular reason you are naked?" Gerard choked out, his throat closing up slightly when Frank twisted to the right, revealing the front side of his body, and even though Gerard had seen Frank naked numerous time, something about being caught off guard like this, of seeing Frank naked just because, and not for sex, was seriously freaking _hot_ , but also so very endearing all at the same time.

"Feels better, doesn't irritate my skin," Frank shrugged casually, as if he spent most of his time in this exposed state, which was the farthest thing from the truth, and Gerard could count on one hand the times he had seen Frank naked that didn't involve them fucking.

"Okay...I understand not wearing a shirt, but you can't possibly tell me that your boxers were causing you that much discomfort."

"Well it does, so stop doubting me and maybe put some lotion on my back?" Frank's features transformed into his trademark puppy dog pout when Gerard made no signs of moving. "Please baby?" Frank pleaded, and Gerard couldn't say no to that, not that he was planning to anyway, he was just distracted by the large expanse of Frank's skin that lay before him, and it was taking his brain longer than it should have to reboot itself.

" _Fine_ , where is it?" Gerard huffed in an act of false irritation, his eyes glancing around before finally locating the unscented lotion that Frank had purchased a few days ago without any help from his boyfriend.

"Be careful okay, it hurts like a bitch," Frank grumbled into the pillow, relaxing onto his stomach so Gerard could have better access to his newest tattoo.

"I really don't understand you Frank, you act so tough when you are getting inked, and then the next day, anyone would think that you were mortally wounded," Gerard giggled softly, squeezing some of the white liquid into his palm before lightly pressing his hand against Frank's surprisingly hot skin.

"I do not - _oh holy shit_...that feels good," Frank groaned in a borderline sexual manner, his eyes fluttering shut as his muscles relaxed and he sunk into the mattress.

"Seriously Frank - _shut up_ , I do not want to get hard right now," Gerard whined, shifting slightly so no other part of his body was touching his very naked boyfriend, but his efforts did nothing to help soothe the burning ache that was slowly igniting in his stomach.

"Why not, I'm already undressed anyway," Frank smirked, one of his arms snaking out from his side so he could latch it around Gerard's waist.

"I am not fucking you right now Frank, you can't even roll over without hurting yourself," Gerard sighed between gritted teeth, leaning to the left so he could grab the bottle of lotion once more before adding a second layer to Frank's back, the first coating had already been absorbed by now.

"I could just give you a hand-job or something, suck you off, you could finger me, come on Gee, think outside the box."

"Frank I said - _oh fuck_ ," Gerard squealed, because as Frank was speaking, he had been squeezing the small container tighter and tighter, unaware of his reaction to Frank's suggestions, the vivid images in his head distracting him far too much for him to be able to pay attention to the outside world, and _of course_ , the pressure had been more than the abused bottle could handle, causing the top to give way entirely, splattering Gerard's clothing with a thick layer of sticky lotion.

Frank instantly burst out into peals of laughter, his face growing redder by the second as he found humor in Gerard's distress, but Gerard didn't think it was funny; this was his favorite pair of jeans, and now he would be forced to do laundry, which he hated with a burning passion - _seriously_ , he would rather vacuum the entire house if it got him away from the ancient washing machines the entire complex had to share, and it was all Frank's fault that he would be forced to face the loud room much earlier than he had originally anticipated.

"Oh my god - I'm sorry, don't look so upset," Frank attempted to apologize, but the hysterical giggles punctuating every other word ruined the overall effect of his sincerity.

"This is the last time I'm helping you with your stupid tattoo," Gerard snapped, standing up slowly so he could peel off his ruined clothing before the lotion managed to seep into his skin.

" _Baby_...don't be mad, I'll make it up to you, I'll even do the laundry tonight," Frank begged, his lower lip jutting out as he painfully inched his body into a sitting position, but Gerard simply turned his back as he finished removing his damaged garments, leaving him in nothing but his boxers by the time he had finally calmed down enough to face Frank again.

And _really_ , Gerard wasn't mad, a little irritated maybe, and frustrated - not at Frank though, and not even at the faulty bottle of lotion, but he did like to see Frank squirm, even though he knew he would break within a matter of minutes if Frank kept those damn pleading eyes fixated on him.

But just when Gerard was about to give in and inform Frank that he wasn't upset, Frank darted forward suddenly, his hands tugging down Gerard's remaining article of clothing with determined precision, his movements so fast that Gerard was left exposed before he could process what was happening, his mouth gaping as his boxers pooled around his feet.

"What the hell Frank?" Gerard gasped, his body hunching over slightly in a failed attempt to cover himself, but when he attempted to lean down and retrieve his underwear, Frank was moving again, his arms pulling Gerard onto the bed next to him despite his muffled protests.

"Doesn't it feel nice?" Frank asked, ignoring Gerard's blushing cheeks and stiff posture as he used one hand to gesture to his exposed torso, and _yes_ \- maybe it did, but Gerard felt awkward and on display, even though it wasn't anything that Frank hadn't seen before.

"I don't understand why I have to be naked," Gerard pouted, his eyes rolling obnoxiously when Frank didn't answer his question, instead, he simply scooted over slightly, making more room for Gerard on their small mattress.

"Stay here," Frank pleaded when Gerard tried to wrench himself out of his boyfriend's grasp, but Frank was wrapped around him like an octopus now, his legs tangling with Gerard's, preventing Gerard from escaping the soft bed.

"Oh - so your back hurts too much for you to move, but you can manhandle me with no problem," Gerard grumbled, but he stopped fighting against Frank, because having his bare skin pressed up against Frank's actually felt quite nice, and the strange contrast between what was usually so dirty carrying an unusually innocent edge had Gerard intrigued and unwilling to lose this fleeting sensation.

Gerard had always associated being naked with sex, they went hand in hand, and if he was unclothed with Frank in the nearby vicinity, then he was usually occupied with other things, leaving his senses blind to the simple pleasure of a casual touch, because _obviously_ they had been this close before without any barriers between them, but never anything like this, not relaxing in bed, fucking _cuddling_ of all things.

Gerard expected his body to react to its precarious position - his dick was practically smushed against Frank's thigh for fuck's sake, but when nothing happened, Gerard released a soft huff of surprise.

Gerard actually didn't feel aroused at the moment, much to his astonishment, instead, Gerard felt comfortable - _content_ even, especially when Frank exhaled deeply, his warm breath caressing Gerard's skin as Gerard shifted slightly, getting more comfortable since it was apparent that he wasn't going to be moving for some time.

And in that moment, Gerard was overcome with an intense rush of love for Frank, and although this snapshot in time was nothing significant, and Gerard probably wouldn't even remember it in a few years, it was _special_ , the soothing aura surrounding the men was infused with bubbles of warmth emitting from their joined bodies, and Gerard wanted to pause the world so he could appreciate the feeling of Frank's heated skin brushing over his own for all eternity.

"Actually, that did hurt a hell of a lot, but I wanted you to cuddle with me," Frank smiled innocently, his head nestling into that one spot on Gerard's shoulder that seemed to be made specifically for him.

"You could have just asked dork," Gerard sighed, causing Frank to shrug minutely before pressing even closer to him.

"I know, but this was much more entertaining." A loud yawn suddenly escaped from Frank's lips, his jaw popping slightly in the process. "Just five minutes okay, then I will start the laundry," Frank mumbled sleepily, his eyes already drifting shut as Gerard began to play with his hair idly.

" _Uh-huh_...five minutes?" Gerard asked sarcastically, because he knew Frank's typical naps lasted for hours, but he really didn't mind right now, because work had been exhausting, and he couldn't think of a better way to start the weekend than lying naked in bed with his boyfriend by his side.


End file.
